Therox: A Christmas Story
by BloomingViolets
Summary: A magical season, a couple reunited. What happens? One shot TheresaFox


_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! I'm currently putting Dreams of You on hold for now, cause.. well.. it's the holidays and I wanted some time to myself! _

_Anyways, I wrote this story in about 20 mins.. so I hope it makes sense and I hope that you all enjoy it!_

_**Oh and I need a BETA.. Anyone up for it? If you are.. include your email in the review okay??**_

_Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year everyone!_

_**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Passions... but sadly I don't. _

_remember:_

_- Both Twins that Theresa were carrying are Gwen's._

_- Fox finds out that Whitney's baby is actually chad's_

_- to leave me a review! (smiles)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

"Ahhhh!" Theresa screamed in pain, clutching her mother's hand tightly. In front of her, Dr. Eve Russell carefully delivered the fragile crying baby. Off to the side, Gwen and Ethan stood holding each other, watching, praying and anxiously waiting. Theresa leaned back into her pillow, panting heavily, and sighing in relief as she felt the pain fade away.

"Ethan, Gwen, congratulations! You have two beautiful healthy babies," Eve announced.

Immediately all the worries that were showing on the married couple were replaced with happy smiles and the atmosphere was filled with joy. Theresa watched from her bed as Gwen and Ethan hugged each other. To anyone looking in, one would've thought there was a peaceful smile on her face as she watched them, but to those who really knew Theresa recognized that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and instead were filled with a deep sadness.

Gwen then came up to her, her smile was so wide and joyous that even Theresa forgot her sadness for a moment. "I really don't know how to thank you Theresa, " the blonde gushed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "you don't know what this means to me." Gwen reached out, grabbing Theresa's hand. "I'll never forget this, ever."

Theresa gave Gwen's hand a squeeze before letting go. "You should go spend time with your children Gwen."

Gwen smiled at Theresa once more before turning and heading towards the door.

"Gwen wait!"

The blonde woman turned and gave Theresa a questioning look.

Theresa hesitated before saying, "I'm really sorry for everything."

Understanding that Theresa was apologizing for her past behavior, Gwen smiled and nodded before heading towards the nursery.

As Ethan followed, shutting the door behind him, a tear rolled down Theresa's face. "Merry Christmas you two," she whispered.

* * *

_**Present…**_

Gwen stood in the nursery cooing over her sleeping babies, while Ethan watched over her shoulder. The blonde woman beamed up at her husband. "This has been the best Christmas present I could ever have."

"It is isn't it?"

"I'm so happy Ethan. I'm so glad our babies are alright."

"I am too honey. This is going to be our happiest, best Christmas ever," Ethan declared as he kissed Gwen's forehead.

Ethan then looked out the door and into the hallway, observing Theresa playing with little Ethan. "But it looks like someone isn't as happy as we are right now."

Gwen followed her husband's gaze and felt her temper flare up. "Ethan.. what do you mean? Theresa is happy, she got little Ethan back!"

"I know, I know," Ethan rubbed Gwen's shoulders, trying to calm her down, "But while we have our babies, we also have each other. Theresa doesn't have anyone to love and it's almost Christmas," he explained.

Gwen felt her anger wash away almost as quickly as it came. Deep in her heart, she knew that Theresa no longer loved her husband. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Does she love anyone?"

"Yes she does."

Gwen gave her husband a look.

"Don't look at me like that Gwen, she doesn't love me. She hasn't for a long time. She loves Fox."

She was stunned. "Fox?" she repeated in wonder. "But how can that be?"

Ethan ran a hand through his hair. "Honey, she loved Fox so completely that she'd be willing to be miserable if it meant he was happy. She loves Fox more than she ever loved me."

"How do you know all this?"

"I overheard her telling little Ethan while he was sleeping."

"Oh honey." Gwen leaned into Ethan's embrace while watching Theresa lovingly hug her son. Ethan was right. Theresa was happy to have her son back, but there was also a longing for love, a longing to give little Ethan a family. "Well," Gwen said decidedly as she looked at her husband, "Let's give Theresa the best Christmas she could ever want hmm?"

* * *

Fox Crane stared at the woman he thought he loved. In the background, Chad looked just as shocked as he felt. Whitney stood in front of him, tears running down her face, a shameful look in her eyes. 

"I can't believe it," the tall young man said, shaking his head. He turned to glare at Whitney. "You _lied _to me!"

Whitney sniffed, "I'm sorry Fox."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Fox roared, finally comprehending the truth, "YOU WERE GOING TO PASS OFF CHAD'S BABY AS MINE? WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY??"

"I didn't want anyone to make fun of my baby-"

"SO YOU WERE GOING TO PASS IT OFF AS MY SON OR DAUGHTER? DID YOU EVER THINK OF MY FEELINGS?!"

"Fox, of course I di-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO USE ME LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU?"

Finally Whitney couldn't take it anymore. "THE KIND OF WOMAN THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER CHILD!"

Fox glared at her angrily. "I am so glad I found out about this before it was too late," he said venomously, "if you had told me the truth I would've helped you anyway I could Whitney. Now I don't want _anything _to do with you!" and with those words said, Fox stormed out.

* * *

Theresa smiled widely as she watched her son play with his toys on the floor. Finally everything was the way it should be. Her family had their home back. Her mother no longer had to work. She, Luis, and Miguel had their jobs back. Paloma was finally home. Her father had returned. And best of all, she had her son back. Everything was perfect. Well.. _almost perfect_. 

Her thoughts turned to the one she loved with all her heart. She wished that she would be able to spend this Christmas with him. But no, he was with the woman he loved. And he was happy. His happiness was all that mattered to her.

Her thoughts faded as she continued to watch her son play happily in front of her.

* * *

Fox slammed the door of the Crane mansion as he angrily stepped inside. A million thoughts were running through his mind, but the main one was.. '_she betrayed me.'_

This Christmas sucked.

"Fox, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

The Crane heir turned to see his sister in law giving him a concerned look.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "I'm just peachy for someone who just found out that their girlfriend betrayed him."

"What did Whitney do Fox?" Ethan had now appeared in the main hallway of the Crane mansion. Both he and Gwen were looking worriedly at him.

"Well, guess what?" Fox roared, "Turns out Whitney isn't pregnant with _my _baby. Chad's the father of her child!"

"WHAT?!"

"I walked in on Whitney talking to herself," Fox continued while taking off his coat and throwing it on the couch, "she was planning to pass off Chad's baby as _mine."_

"Oh my god," Ethan said in shock, "I didn't think Whitney could pull something like that."

Gwen stood next to her husband silently observing Fox's reactions. _'Hmm.. something tells me that Fox isn't as upset as he feels.' _Slowly she crossed the room and sat next to Fox on the couch. Gently laying a hand on his shoulder, she pressed, "How do you feel about this Fox?"

"How do I feel? I'm so fucking angry!"

"Just angry?"

"Yeah, I mean the woman I loved betrayed me! She didn't love me at all. She was just using me!"

"Fox, if you love Whitney then why do all you feel is anger?"

Gwen's question stopped Fox short. Why was he just angry? Starring at his sister in law, Fox began to wonder. He loved Whitney didn't he? If he did, then why didn't feel all the anguish and sadness that he should've felt the moment he learned Whitney had used him? Why did he feel strangely relieved? And _why _did an image of Theresa surface in his mind just now?

"I-I don't know," Fox answered Gwen's question numbly.

Gwen had a knowing smile on her face as did Ethan.

"What are you guys smiling about?!" Fox demanded, "This is NOT a smiling matter."

Gwen laughed. "Fox, don't you see?"

"Umm.. no? Wanna clue me in here?"

"Fox," Ethan began, "You were never in love with Whitney."

"If you were," Gwen continued, "you would be so sad, so unresponsive. But you're just angry."

Fox stared. "I'm going to take a walk."

* * *

Was it true? What Ethan and Gwen said made sense. He didn't really love Whitney. Fox finally realized that she was just something that he wanted to conquer. A challenge. But what confused him now was.. who did he love? 

Walking along, Fox suddenly realized that he somehow ended up in front of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. He stared at the front door.

Theresa.

Theresa.

_Theresa!_

He loved Theresa.

* * *

Theresa got up off the couch as the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at this time of night, she opened the door, only to get the shock of her life. For a moment, she stood in shock just starring at the man she loved. But then she pulled herself together and smiled warmly at him. "Fox, what are you doing here? Come in, it's freezing out!" 

He only stared at her and immediately Theresa became concerned. "Fox? What's wron-"

She was cut off as Fox grabbed her and kissed her so deeply that she forgot all her surroundings.

As he kissed her, Fox felt all the passion that existed only between them. All the kisses, their love-making, their sexy dances in L.A. all came rushing back to him. This was where he _belonged_.

He broke the kiss and just stared into Theresa's eyes. "I love you."

Theresa's eyes widened. "But what about Whit-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhhh. I love _you."_

Together the couple moved inside where there was a warm fire glowing brightly. The reunited couple kissed once more before settling down to enjoy each other's company. Fox smiled. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Sorry if this story didn't make any sense. I finished this story within 20 mins and didn't really check things over. Anywhoo.. Merry Christmas everybody!_


End file.
